


the words we said and the tears we shed

by daughter_of_death



Series: my poems [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: here is my poem. its only a poem for now but i am willing to turn it into a story if asked
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: my poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	the words we said and the tears we shed

**Author's Note:**

> this has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24

Words we said  
Tears we shed 

Our lives are broken  
With nothing more than an old fable as our token

Your anger dissolved  
My hatred, resolved 

The sky was dark  
The night I took his mark 

You died  
and I cried 

Your forgiveness, I earned  
The rest of the world burned 

Oh, the words we said  
So many tears  
we shed.

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic


End file.
